Conventionally, participants in sports (e.g. football, rugby, baseball, lacrosse, field hockey, etc.) wear protective gear to cushion the force of impacts that are regularly received during those events. In recent years, the dangers of high-force impacts to the elbow, knee, wrist, or other joints during such contact sports have been a matter of focus. The dangers of these impacts can be diminished or minimized by effectively cushioning participants from the forces of impacts. Accordingly, improved structures, such as impact-resistant joint gear, are desired to better protect and lessen the impact forces experienced by those participants.